


Lemon Transformations: The Love Square

by ParadiseAvenger



Series: Lemon Collections [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the Smut Tags, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: Anything you want or imagine... any fantasy you have... any desire that wakes you in the night, panting and sweaty... A collection of one-shot citrus with complete disregard for who is or is not behind the mask. Canon, AU, angst, fluff, and more. Porn with Plot![Ch 3] For GregorySpoon. Summary: Chat Noir gets stuck in Marinette's skylight and Ladybug happens along in time to join in on the fun. [Tags: cunnilingus, anal plug, exhibitionism, bondage? Pairing: Marinette/Chat Noir/Ladybug]Author's Note: Though this is marked Complete, it never truly is. I will add chapters whenever inspiration strikes me. Requests welcome too.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste - Relationship, Ladybug/Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir/Ladybug
Series: Lemon Collections [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/52837
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	1. Someone Special

I decided to separate this story from 'Lemon Transformations' because it's not going to follow the pairing that I have posted there and I have quite a few ideas for our favorite love square. Part of me kind of wishes they weren't all the same characters...

Summary: After a public rejection from Ladybug, Chat Noir goes looking for comfort.

Tags: hurt/comfort, comfort sex, blowjob, rimming, anal

Pairing: Chat Noir/Adrien

XXX

It was broad-casted on live television. Adrien couldn't help but watch, like one of those people that slowed down to gawp at an accident on the side of the road. His heart wanted to look away, but it just couldn't. Ladybug and Chat Noir had just defeated Hawk Moth's latest akuma. It had been a difficult one and they'd had to work together harder than ever before. Even to an outside eye, their teamwork was starting to look smooth and practiced. All the LadyNoir shippers were starting to find traction for their arguments. However...

“My Lady,” Chat Noir said earnestly.

The black-clad hero clearly didn't know he was being recorded, but one particular news anchor either had more stones or less self-preservation instincts than everyone else in the area. The reporter hadn't had the sense to clear out while the akuma was rampaging and now that the danger had passed, he or she was in perfect position to eavesdrop. They were hunkered behind a car so the heroes wouldn't see them, camera zoomed in close, microphone picking up almost more wind-noise than voices.

“Good job, Chat,” Ladybug said. She held out her hand for their customary fistbump.

Chat Noir took it like a prince and brought her hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss there, as his jade eyes lingered on Ladybug's face.

She didn't blush or smile. She just looked tired.

“My Lady, please,” he said as he lowered her hand. “One minute, just one minute of your time.”

“Chat, we've been over this,” she said flatly.

“But—”

“No,” Ladybug insisted.

“I love you, Ladybug,” Chat Noir told her. “I do. I love you.”

“I don't love you, Chat Noir,” Ladybug said. “I've tried to be kind, but you and I... It isn't going to happen, okay? Not now, not even after we've defeated Hawk Moth.”

There was no dramatic music, no sound effect for a breaking heart, nothing save the choppy sound quality of the microphone. Chat Noir's entire body wilted like a flower left without water. Ladybug's words, though delivered in a soft voice and with good intentions, looked like they had hurt the young hero more than any akuma ever could.

“Oh,” Chat Noir finally managed. He appeared to want to pull up a brittle smile like a shield, but couldn't. His lips twitched, his chin trembled, and his expression screwed up to fight tears. “Right. I—I'm sorry, Ladybug.”

She reached as though to comfort him, lips parting to shape out his name, but he shied away from her. He took a few steps backwards and his tail quivered. His black ears were pressed flat to his head, hidden in his tousled golden hair. His expression still fought for control, for some semblance of 'okay' in the face of something that wasn't okay at all.

Ladybug sighed, “I'll see you next time, Chat.” With that, she pulled out her yoyo and swung away, leaving Chat Noir alone in the wake of their harrowing fight.

Maybe having his confession and subsequent rejection broad-casted on TV would have been something the cat-esque hero could recover from, but the reporter had lingered after that. He or she had stayed and filmed Chat Noir's breakdown afterwards—something which definitely should have been kept private, even if it had been recorded, but people loved drama and what was more dramatic than this?

Chat Noir fell to his knees, thin shoulders curving in as a meager protection against the outside world. He could be heard crying on the recording, jagged pained sounds even through the wind-noise. He looked weak and small, nothing like the hero Paris knew he was. He cried for what felt like hours but was actually mere minutes. Then, citizens began to filter from their hiding places and call out to him. Chat Noir got to his feet, put on a brave face, and vaulted away.

However, the reporter had turned in that footage for a payday and this was the third time Adrien had seen it aired in its entirety in as many hours. He was happy that no one knew who Chat Noir was behind the mask. It seemed that the hero's anonymity would protect him from at least some of the fallout.

Adrien had always admired Ladybug from afar, nursing his crush into a blossoming inferno. Ladybug had protected him once or twice and, while he had had the opportunity, he had confessed to Ladybug as well. She had been a little less gracious, a little more fumbling, but—in hindsight—Adrien assumed that was because he had chosen the middle of an akuma attack to lay his feelings out. Adrien was grateful that no one had been around to record his moment of weakness.

With a sigh, Adrien shut off the television. He had already seen Chat Noir's breakdown when it had first aired, then Alya had shown him at school, and then Nino had shared a link too. Only Marinette hadn't thrust the painful sight in his face. She looked as upset by the clip as Chat Noir.

There was no point in watching it again.

Adrien paced to his large window and looked out at the fading sunlight. There hadn't been an akuma attack in days and no one had seen Chat Noir, though Ladybug had been seen patrolling. A few eager reporters had chased her hoping for a comment, she had given them the slip.

Adrien rested his forehead against the glass for a moment before deciding to power up his game station to take his mind off the drama. He had just popped in his favorite game and was enjoying the opening menu animations when there came a light rap at his window. Adrien froze—how ironic would it be if Hawk Moth turned him into an akuma because he was upset on behalf of Chat Noir? However, when he hazarded a glance over his shoulder, he found that it was not a dark butterfly at his window, but a black cat.

“Chat Noir?” Adrien wondered aloud.

The visitor gave a little wave. Luminous green eyes blinked at him, messy hair and pointed ears silhouetted against the city lights while broad shoulders and narrow hips cut an impressive outline. Adrien nearly tripped over himself in his haste to open the window.

Chat Noir slipped inside, landing lightly on the plush carpeting despite his heavy boots. Adrien had met Chat Noir a time or two during the akuma attacks, but—as with Ladybug—he was surprised by how slight and young the hero was. Chat Noir was about Adrien's height, maybe a little taller, and probably the same age as Ladybug, which seemed far too young to have the fate of the world rested on their shoulders. Chat Noir's suit hugged every line and muscle of his body, leaving little to the imagination, and Adrien realized he could wrap his arms around the young man twice.

“Hey,” Chat Noir murmured. His voice was soft and sweet, timid despite his casual air and confident posturing. “I—I hope you don't mind that I stopped by.”

“Not at all,” Adrien said. “Is something wrong?”

Chat Noir shrugged. The little bell at his throat jingled. “Just the obvious,” he admitted.

Adrien's heart twisted for him. “Yeah, I saw it on the news.”

Chat Noir flinched and fought a little smile onto his face. “You saw?”

“Hey,” Adrien said firmly. He reached to touch Chat Noir's shoulder, feeling the interesting texture and armor plating of his magical suit. “It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for following your heart. That reporter shouldn't have aired everything. It isn't right to have your feelings put on display like that.”

Chat Noir chuffed a little watery laugh. “Thanks,” he said. “I think you're the only one who thinks that. Every one else is just... enjoying the show.”

“You're really brave,” Adrien continued, “to just confess to Ladybug like that.”

“Brave?” Chat Noir repeated. His gaze was downcast. “Or stupid?”

Adrien realized he wasn't going to get anywhere along this line of idle chit-chat. Instead, he opened his mini-fridge and a cabinet full of healthy snacks. “Do you want to stay a little while?”

Chat Noir eyed him for a moment. It was clear that while Adrien wasn't sure why Chat Noir had come, Chat Noir didn't seem to know either. Finally, he agreed with a light smile, “Why not?”

Adrien listed off all the drinks in his fridge and then all the snacks he had and brought Chat Noir what he asked for. He sat down next to Chat Noir on the plush couch, brought over a second controller, and wordlessly started a new game. Chat Noir fumbled at first, but he was a quick study and was soon matching Adrien's character blow for blow.

“This is great,” Chat Noir said as they completed another level. The buttons clicked noisily beneath his claws. “I needed this.”

“You're welcome any time,” Adrien assured him. “Just knock.”

“Thanks,” Chat Noir said sweetly. He tilted his head a little when he smiled and the corners of his eyes probably crinkled, but it was hard to tell with the black mask in the way. Somehow, even with part of his face covered, Chat Noir was so expressive.

Adrien couldn't help but smile in return. Chat Noir was so cute. It seemed kind of crazy that Ladybug didn't like him. What wasn't to like? Chat Noir was a literal hero. He was funny, brave, caring, handsome, fit, everything a girl could possibly ask for—right?

Chat reached out and gingerly rapped his knuckles against Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien turned more fully to face him on the couch, pausing the game. “Yeah—”

Chat Noir's mouth was soft and warm. He tasted sweet like the pop he was drinking, a little salty like the snack, and something else that Adrien couldn't put his finger on. Was it the magic of his transformation? He gasped slightly and Chat's hand came up to cradle his face, tugging him a little closer, slanting his chin just so. The tips of his claws scraped through Adrien's thick hair. When Chat's warm tongue, just a little rough like a cat's, lapped Adrien's lower lip, he realized with a jolt what he was doing.

He was making out with a hero of Paris! Adrien pulled away, his green eyes wide with shock.

Chat looked at him through the veil of his gold lashes.

Adrien hadn't realized just how long they were. He almost leaned in again, but caught himself a scant breath away.

“Sorry,” Chat murmured. The sultry gaze faded to something bordering on shameful. “I didn't think... It's just... No one wants...”

Adrien didn't let him finish. He grasped Chat's face between his hands and pulled him in, abandoning the controller with a clatter.

Chat clutched Adrien like a lifeline. His arms were so strong that Adrien was pulled along like a little boat on an ocean wave, not that he wanted to fight. Chat practically lifted Adrien into his lap, holding him close, tipping his head back to let Adrien take over. Adrien couldn't help but deepen the kiss, licking Chat's mouth open wider and wider. Chat crumpled, breathing shakily, the tips of his claws tracing gently down Adrien's back. For his part, Adrien ran his hands down the rippling muscles of Chat's chest, lingering against his lower stomach.

Adrien broke the kiss with a heady gasp and looked down, memorizing Chat's wanton face. He had never really considered Chat Noir when he entertained his fantasies of superheroes, but now that the cat-boy was here in his arms, he had no idea how he hadn't noticed how gorgeous Chat Noir was in all his black leather, blonde tresses, and jade eyes. He kissed Chat again, his thumb catching the bell of Chat's lower lip. Chat's tongue came out to play, rasping against Adrien's in an interesting way.

“Adrien,” Chat breathed.

Adrien paused, cradling the hero's face in his hands. He ran his thumbs over Chat's cheeks, stroking back the errant tufts of golden hair behind Chat's human ears. “Yeah?”

Chat's breath hitched.

Adrien felt it catch, almost like Chat was about to start crying. “Hey,” he said gently. “You don't have to say anything. It's okay.”

Chat brought a clawed hand up to rest it over Adrien's, leaning his cheek into the touch. There was something vulnerable, tender, about the way Chat's eyes slipped closed and his lips curled in the tiniest of frail smiles. He looked so lonely and so alone. Adrien thought of him on the street after Ladybug's rejection, crumpled and crying. He kissed that image away, lingering, breathing Chat in.

Chat made a tiny sound deep in his chest, shuddering beneath Adrien's touches.

Adrien pressed a kiss to each of Chat's closed lids in turn. “You're so beautiful,” he murmured. “I can't believe that I never noticed.”

“No one's looking at me,” Chat whispered. “Not even Ladybug.”

Adrien lowered his mouth to Chat's, kissing him sweetly, just little pecks that made Chat rock forward in search of more affection. “I'm looking,” Adrien confessed.

Chat's eyes fluttered open and he held Adrien's gaze as he brought his gloved hand to his mouth and captured the tip of a claw between his teeth. Adrien watched, captivated, as the suit came apart a little above the wrist. Chat worked his glove down and then slipped it off entirely. The sight of his naked palm, his bare fingers, the flash of blue veins in his thin wrist, was somehow more intimate than if he had removed his entire transformation.

Adrien's mouth went dry as he reached to tangle his fingers between Chat's. He caught his breath, marveling at the softness mingling with the rough calluses of Chat's bare skin. He dragged Chat's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it, unable to help himself as he darted his tongue out to taste. Adrien lapped the sensitive webbing between Chat's index and ring finger, keeping his eyes open to memorize Chat's expression. For his part, Chat looked more undone than when they had kissed.

Adrien brought Chat's other gloved hand to his mouth, eyes lifting inquisitively to meet Chat's.

Chat shook his head once.

Confused, Adrien looked at the gloved hand and realized this was the hand that bore Chat Noir's Miraculous ring. He couldn't remove the glove without removing the ring. Holding Chat's gaze to reassure him that he meant no harm, Adrien drew Chat's middle finger into his mouth, tongue helplessly caressing the sharp point, exploring it. He moved along each finger, licking and kissing, feeling the odd honeycomb texture and inhaling the perfume of magic. Only when he heard Chat groan did he stop and look back at him. Naked palm to gloved palm, Adrien held the hero's hands and searched Chat's face.

Chat shuddered, the tips of his fingers pressing strongly into the backs of Adrien's hands. He cracked a smile.

“Can you...?” Adrien hesitated.

Chat tipped his head to the side wonderingly. “You can ask me anything,” he said softly.

Adrien swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat and focused his eyes on the fine scars on Chat's knuckles. “Can you... take off any other parts of your suit?”

Chat gave his hands a squeeze. “How much were you hoping I'd take off?”

Adrien fumbled and tried to pull away, embarrassed. “It's not like that! I mean, you don't have to—I mean, I just wanted to—”

Chat silenced him with a kiss, sliding his tongue into Adrien's open mouth.

Adrien lost himself in the kiss, diving into the heat and sweetness.

Gently, Chat broke away but kept his forehead pressed to Adrien's. Again, he asked, “How much were you hoping I'd take off?”

Drunk on the scent of Chat's skin and the magic surrounding him, Adrien couldn't help but tell the truth. “All of it.”

Chat thrummed a little sound in his chest, almost like a purr. He loosened their entangled fingers.

Adrien feared that he'd blown it and tried to think of something to say to get Chat to stay. A quick glance revealed a growing hardness that Chat's skintight suit couldn't hide so clearly the hero was enjoying this, but Adrien just had to go and put his foot in his mouth.

Chat twisted the ring on his finger, turning the glowing pawprint in towards his palm.

There was a flare of light.

Adrien snapped his eyes shut. Had Chat dropped his transformation—intentionally or unintentionally? He ventured, “Chat?”

“You can look,” Chat assured him. He took Adrien's hand again and Adrien felt that both his hands were bare now. “It's okay. I'm not compromised.”

Adrien chanced opening one eye. Chat's skin was the color of caramel, he realized.

Chat was almost completely naked, erection tucked between his legs to partially hide it. If his chest had felt toned beneath the leather armor, it was nothing compared to the unobstructed view of it. Chat looked as though he had been carved by the gods, though his ribs and hips were a little too prominent. He must have been younger than Adrien thought because his chest was virtually hairless though there was a dusting of golden curls weaving down between his legs. His ears, mask, and belt-tail remained, but everything else had disappeared in the flash of light.

Adrien breathed out in awe, imprinting the view into his brain forever.

“Everything you'd hoped for?” Chat asked hesitantly.

Adrien startled. He had never really thought that Chat would be insecure, but he supposed this was a delicate time for the superhero. “More,” Adrien told him.

Chat blushed. The pink was at odds with his dark mask.

There was a scar at the edge of Chat's collarbone, a half-round starburst shape that was moon-pale compared to his skin. Adrien wondered when and where Chat had gotten it. He couldn't help but trace the odd shape, first with his fingertips, then leaning in to lave his tongue over it.

Chat gasped, tangling his hands in Adrien's thick golden tresses and pulling him closer.

Adrien leaned back, smiling warmly at Chat. Wordlessly, he peeled off his tailored shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. The removal of his own clothing was more difficult than Chat's simple ring-twisting, but Adrien didn't feel confident enough to give Chat a strip-show. He kicked off his shoes, shucked his jeans, and tossed his socks. When he reached for his underwear, Chat stopped him with a hand on his wrist. Adrien stiffened, worried that he had somehow misread the situation.

“Let me?” Chat asked lowly.

Adrien nodded.

Chat slipped off the couch and took to his knees at Adrien's feet. The sight of Chat Noir, Wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous, Hero of Paris, between his legs was a power fantasy that bolted like lightning down Adrien's spine and settled low in his stomach like a burning coal. Chat tugged Adrien's briefs down without preamble, freeing his arousal with a bounce. Adrien flushed at the weeping desperate erection that he presented to Chat, embarrassed by his eagerness.

Chat chuckled very softly, glancing up at Adrien through thick lashes. “I've never done this before so if there's something I can do different or better, just... let me know, okay?”

Adrien shakily nodded.

Chat opened his mouth and sucked Adrien's head inside smoothly. The cavern of Chat's mouth was heavenly and it was all Adrien could do not knot his hands in Chat's hair and rock into him. He forced himself steady, clenching his fingers against his thighs. He breathed shallowly, afraid that if he opened his eyes and looked down, he would come on the spot.

Chat began to set a pace, pulling Adrien's shaft in and out of his mouth noisily. He worked what he couldn't reach with his hand, stroking Adrien clumsily. However, the rapid licks of his tongue and the suction of his lips more than made up for the weaker parts of his blowjob. Chat dove into Adrien's pleasure like he was drowning, giving all he had to keep them both afloat.

Chat took Adrien's hand suddenly and Adrien jolted, his eyes fluttering open and down. Chat looked up at him, his lips stretched around Adrien's cock, his long fingers standing out against Adrien's shaft. Adrien's hips stuttered and he fought for control, biting his lip to keep a lid on himself. Chat guided Adrien's hand to his hair, still bobbing on his erection diligently. The edges of his mask pulled when he tried to smile.

Adrien slid his fingers through the silk of Chat's hair, anchoring himself in the tactile sensation. Chat continued to bob and suck, attacking Adrien's sensitive ridge with the rough center of his tongue. Adrien's fingers curled, tightening in Chat's hair, and Chat purred. The sound ricocheted through Adrien's cock and burned inside him.

“I'm going to—” Adrien tried to warn Chat, but it was too late.

Adrien tried to pull away, but Chat hung on, gulping Adrien down. His throat convulsed and Adrien's cock twitched as it emptied. If the image of Chat on his knees had almost tipped Adrien over the edge, then it was nothing compared to the sight of Chat Noir, gobbling his cock and swallowing his semen.

Chat pulled away with a pop and wiped his damp mouth. Then, he smiled in that way of his that made Adrien actually hate Ladybug.

Adrien's legs were shaking too hard to support him so he collapsed alongside Chat on the carpet. He knelt as close as he could, pulling Chat's nudity against his own and just holding tight. He couldn't breathe, couldn't find his words, but Chat Noir was still tense in his arms. The memory of rejection stung in Adrien's heart.

“That was,” he gasped, “absolutely amazing.”

Chat's shoulders loosened and his blunt fingertips pressed into Adrien's back. “Really?”

Adrien nodded. “Will you let me return the favor?”

“You don't have to,” Chat offered.

Adrien kissed Chat chastely. “I want to.”

The blush that spread across Chat's cheeks made its way down his chest as well. The hero was practically glowing pink.

The sight made something twist and warm inside Adrien. “Can you sit on the couch?”

Chat scooted backwards and then hefted himself onto the couch with his arms. The muscles pulled and shifted beneath his skin.

Adrien couldn't help but shower kisses from the scar at his collarbone down to his belly and beyond. Chat twitched and gasped, writhing beneath Adrien's lips. Adrien took his time, tracing the contours of his musculature with his tongue and then blowing on the dampened skin. He kissed and suckled wherever he pleased, leaving little red love marks on Chat's caramel body.

“Stop,” Chat whined. “No more teasing.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Adrien said but couldn't help leaving one more kiss at the base of Chat's cock.

Chat shuddered all over, his hips bucking upwards eagerly. Adrien didn't feel so bad about his own weepy erection because Chat's was even worse from the teasing. Straining and reddened, Adrien pressed a little kiss to the sloppy head just to hear Chat cry out and then plunged down.

Chat whimpered and squirmed in a way that was almost virginal. His hands fisted on the cushions until his knuckles turned white and Adrien pinned his hips with his hands to keep him from desperately thrusting. Adrien focused on repressing his gag reflex so he could take Chat deeper and deeper with each stroke. He swallowed, swirling his tongue around the head as he pulled up and licking down as he swallowed. Chat keened, head thrown back and eyes clenched shut.

Adrien couldn't help but look up at him as he sucked, memorizing Chat's undone expression and wild hair, the way his black mask stood against his bright blush, how his mouth opened in a breathless gasp. Adrien thrummed, because he remembered how good it felt when Chat had purred around him.

Chat almost screamed. “Adrien!” Then, he pushed helplessly against Adrien's shoulders, unable to form the words to warn Adrien in turn.

Adrien had already decided that he wasn't going to pull away. If Chat could swallow, than so could he.

Chat cried out as he came, doubling over, holding Adrien's head between his palms and panting.

The seed was more bitter than Adrien had expected and he swallowed it quickly. He withdrew slowly, cleaning Chat up as he went. When he had finished and wiped his lips, Chat was looking at him like he'd hung the moon. His jade eyes were open and earnest, glistening and glittering in the colored lights of the television.

Chat cupped Adrien's face and drew him in for a kiss. Adrien went easily, but was surprised when Chat's tongue insistently probed the seam of his lips. Chat dove inside the moment he opened, soaking the taste of himself out of Adrien's mouth. It was so hot.

Adrien's cock twitched with renewed interest.

Chat must have felt it because he whispered, “Want to keep going?”

Adrien blinked. “You mean...?”

“The suit is protective in more ways than one,” Chat said, “and I'm clean like this. You never have to go to the bathroom while you're in the suit.”

All the blood in Adrien's brain rushed south before he had a chance to really think. He found himself nodding.

Chat smiled. “Do you have something slippery?”

“Like lotion?”

“That will work,” Chat said. “Will you bring it here?”

“Come to my bed,” Adrien told him. “This is more... We're not doing it on the couch.”

Chat looked momentarily shocked and then touched. “Okay,” he breathed.

Adrien shut off the TV, took Chat's bare hand, and led him across his big room. The bed was as massive and overwrought as the rest of his things. What kid his age needed a king-sized bed with ten thousand thread count sheets? But Adrien had never been more grateful for his lavish lifestyle. If anyone deserved to be spoiled like this, it was Chat. Adrien didn't have any candles or roses, but he turned on his bedside lamp and draped a pretty scarf over the shade. The room was swathed in warm amber light that caught in Chat's eyes and played on the curves of his body.

Adrien pulled him to sit and brushed the hair from his face. “You're so beautiful.”

Chat smiled. “You're not so bad yourself.”

Adrien grinned. Then, suddenly, he pushed Chat down flat on his back and dropped between the hero's knees. Chat yelped, immediately spreading his thighs to make room for Adrien before realizing the position he was in and trying to close them. Adrien smoothed his palms along Chat's inner thighs, holding his legs apart.

“Adrien?” Chat whispered.

“I'll stop whenever you want me to,” Adrien assured him. “Just say they word.”

Chat shook his head. “I'm okay,” he said. “You just... surprised me.”

Adrien licked his lips, but bypassed Chat's burgeoning erection. His prize was lower. He couldn't stop thinking about what Chat had said about the suit. If that was true, then he could... Adrien drew his tongue over the puckered ring of muscle and Chat jumped as though touched with a live wire. He keened high and needy and his hips canted down to meet Adrien's lips.

Satisfied, Adrien kept Chat's hips flush to the bed with one hand and used the other to further spread Chat's cheeks. He licked and sucked, pressing his tongue against the little hole more and more firmly. Soon, his slick saliva allowed for some entrance and Adrien probed inside gingerly. Chat's entire body tensed and he made a strangled sound, but it didn't seem like the intrusion was hurting him. In fact, it seemed like the opposite.

Adrien grinned and backed off to soak Chat's entrance more thoroughly. When he was satisfied, he tried to push his tongue inside again. Chat whimpered, rocking down to meet Adrien in clear invitation. There was no taste, but it was warm and wet inside. Adrien pressed a finger beneath his tongue, opening the little hole further.

Chat jolted and whined, his tight ring clutching at Adrien's tongue and finger. Adrien added a second and Chat gave his first sign of displeasure by shimmying slightly away. Adrien withdrew back to one finger, using his tongue to lick deeper and spread the opening further. He nuzzled Chat's balls, pleased to see that his erection hadn't waned at all. Chat was rock hard and weeping even more than he had been initially.

“Pass me that bottle on the nightstand,” Adrien said. He kept his finger inside Chat, thrusting it very slowly, curling and pressing against the wet spongy walls inside.

It took a moment for the words to make their way through Chat's mind. Then, he turned his head and fumbled for the bottle. He handed it down to Adrien with trembling fingers.

“Thank you.” Adrien pumped a generous dollop into his hand and began working it into Chat's body.

This time, when he added a second finger, Chat moaned and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Don't,” Adrien said with a smile. “I want to hear you.”

Hesitantly, Chat lowered his hand.

Adrien pressed a third finger inside.

Chat gasped and moaned, the pink reaching below his nipples now. His caramel skin, the adorable blush, and his black belt-tail contrasted stunningly.

Adrien pressed a kiss to his belly, brushing against his erection teasingly. “You're amazing.”

The lotion was thick and slippery, allowing Adrien to comfortably fit his fourth finger without protest. He pumped them in and out of Chat repeatedly until he was satisfied that the hero wouldn't be hurt. Then, he withdrew and wrapped his hand idly around Chat's aching erection. He stroked it slowly while he waited for Chat to notice him.

Soon enough, Chat opened his eyes and looked at Adrien in the light of the lamp.

“Are you sure you want this?” Adrien asked.

Chat beamed, his smile glowing warm in the light. “So much,” he assured Adrien.

Adrien smiled. He pumped more lotion into his hand, slicked his cock, and then lingered. “Do you want to be on top or...?”

Chat twined his legs around Adrien's hips. “I'm fine like this,” he said. “Please, please, fill me up.”

The words—breathless and pleading—seared through Adrien. He steadied himself so he wouldn't hurt Chat, took a deep breath, let it out, and then started to push inside.

Chat threw his head back, golden hair splaying all across the pillows. His lips parted and he moaned.

Adrien kept his pace steady, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth until he was sheathed completely inside Chat. He settled, feeling Chat's muscles fluttering and warm all around him. Chat dug his heels into Adrien's ass, pressing him even closer and deeper. He exhaled in a rush and then opened his eyes to gaze up at Adrien.

“You,” he said, “feel awesome.”

It was Adrien's turn to blush. “Can I start moving?”

“Please,” Chat begged.

Adrien obeyed. He started off slow, letting them both get a feel for what it was like to be so thoroughly connected, but Chat wasn't having any of that. He tugged at Adrien's hips and dug his heels in, spurring him on faster and faster. Adrien let Chat set the pace, snapping his hips deep into Chat's tight heat at the hero's urging.

Chat whimpered and thrashed, panting for breath with his mouth delightedly open. Sweat stood out on his face and chest, beading like tiny crystals. Adrien glistened as well, his breath coming in gasps as he pounded into Chat's body with abandon. Limned in the light of the covered lamp, Adrien had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Chat's erection bobbed with the animal force of Adrien's thrusts. Adrien steadied himself on one hand so he could grasp Chat with the other. Chat's eyes flicked open and he smiled broadly, holding Adrien's gaze as he moaned, as he spiraled undone at Adrien's touch. His body tightened around Adrien, milking him, drawing him in deeper, sucking him dry. Adrien cried out Chat's name as he came and then collapsed.

Adrien came back to awareness to Chat dragging his fingers through Adrien's honeyed tresses. The touch was gentle, indulgent, and sweet. Adrien closed his eyes again and leaned into it. Under his ear, he could hear the smooth thump-thump of Chat's heartbeat. Lulled, he wasn't sure if he had dozed off or not.

“I should go,” Chat whispered. “My transformation will run out soon.”

Adrien propped himself onto his elbows and searched Chat's face. He didn't ask the hero to stay, he already knew the answer to that particular question. Instead, he asked, “Will you come back?”

Chat's green eyes darted uncertainly.

Adrien traced the scar with the top of his finger. “We don't have to do this ever again,” he assured Chat. “Of course, we can, if you want to! But, if you want, whenever you need a friend, you can come here. We can hang out or we can cuddle or whatever you want. I've got games and movies and a rock wall and—”

Chat quieted him with a kiss. “I'd like that,” he confessed.

“So would I,” Adrien said.

Chat twisted his ring and was all at once redressed in his armor. It left Adrien feeling cold and bereft as Chat climbed from the bed. However, the hero lingered at Adrien's bedside, seated there and turned to face Adrien. “Thank you, Adrien,” Chat Noir said softly. “I needed this. It made me feel... special.”

Adrien rested his hand over Chat's gloved one. “You are special.”

Chat brought Adrien's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat as he stared into those gorgeous jade eyes.

“Not as special as you,” Chat said.

Adrien couldn't answer.

Chat stood up, walked to the window, and hesitated there. “Just knock, right?” he asked.

“Anytime,” Adrien managed.

Chat Noir flashed a winning smile and was gone into the night. The shadows swallowed him up like a dream. Adrien would have thought that he had imagined the whole thing, just a fantasy, if not for the lingering scent of magic and Chat in his bed. He curled up in the space that was still warm from Chat's body heat and slept peacefully.

The next morning, there was a new segment on Alya's LadyBlog.

Chat Noir addressed his public breakdown like a champion. He spoke to his endless audience, even though his words were meant for someone specific, “Even though it's not Ladybug, I know there's someone out there just for me, someone really special.” Then, he blew a kiss and winked.

XXX

This pairing idea was inspired by thescuttlebugg's 'you deserve to be loved and you deserve what you are given' somehow... Honestly, I don't know how. This and that are nothing alike, right down to the pairing and the rating, but something about reading it made me desperately want to see an Adrien/Chat Noir pairing because [if they were separate characters, really] they would honestly be so sweet together. Link if you're interested: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788645

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. The Luckiest Charm

Summary: Ladybug catches Marinette in a compromising position and decides to have a little fun with her.

Tags: masturbation, exhibition, strap on, multiple orgasms

Pairing: Ladybug/Marinette

XXX

It was the perfect night for it. The sky was clear, there was a pleasant breeze blowing in off the Seine, the air was crisp but not cool, and the street below was quiet. Marinette pulled herself up through her skylight hatch and onto the rooftop balcony above her bedroom. After the stressful day she had, she needed some alone time to de-stress and her favorite way to relax was to diddle herself silly under the stars.

She wore a clinging pink satin nightie without a bra or panties and the breeze wove between her legs like a living thing. She shivered and plopped into the lounge chair. The twinkling fairy lights that she had strung up cast her in an ambient glow. Anyone who happened to look up would see her and that was how she liked it. Not that she wanted to be seen completely in the nude and Paris was home to not one, but two night-patrolling and rooftop-skipping superheroes so she always kept her nightie on.

But she liked the thought that anyone could look up, see her, and tell what she was doing. It set a thrill through her blood as she propped her foot on the little table beside her seat. The potted garden along her railing obscured her view of the street once she was sitting. Her core pulsed with eagerness as the wind tickled her neatly-shaved folds. She was already so wet just with the thought of spending this time with herself.

Deciding to drag it out, Marinette first palmed her breast through her nightie. She found her nipple, gave it a squeeze, and then plucked it firmly. She raked her nails around her breast, scratching it gently before going in to pinch her nipple again. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, relishing the sensation as she ignored her other breast.

Her free hand snaked beneath her nightie, hitching up the little skirt to expose her hungry slit. She traced her inner thighs first, rasping with her nails, teasing herself a little before she dove into the main event. Finally, she switched to her neglected breast and swiped a finger through her saturated folds at the same time. Bolting delight surged through her, coiling all through her torso and settling low in her middle.

There was a faint sound on the rooftop.

Her hands were rough from sewing and the little snags and calluses provided a delicious texture on her sensitive pearl. She strummed her clit in time with her nipple, breathing heavily. She stretched her leg out farther, giving herself better access. She pushed two fingers into her snatch right away, pressing her thumb hard on her clit while she stroked from inside.

God, she wished she had something long and hard to fill her up, but her fingers would just have to do for now. She added a third finger and rubbed her clit even harder, sandwiching it between her rough fingertip and her pubic bone. The breeze whispered, drying the juices on her inner thighs and making her more aware of each touch.

Something thumped lightly.

Marinette ignored it, her eyes shut tight in pleasure. She was so close. All she needed was just a little more. She went back to her first breast, pinching and scratching her warm tender skin. It was sensitive from the initial ministrations and made her walls clenched hungrily around her fingers. She redoubled her efforts, strumming her clit harder and harder.

Her toes curled against the little table, the satin warmed against her skin, and the breeze was still refreshing. Marinette's back arched and she bit her lip to stifle a sound as her first orgasm finally crested. She continued touching, pinching, and stroking through the rolling waves of pleasure. She breathed in little pants as she came down.

The first wash of hormones took the edge off her rough day. Marinette sighed and opened her eyes.

Ladybug was peering into her face, hanging over the edge of the roof from above. She was so close that Marinette could count the freckles on the heroine's face.

Marinette caught herself before she screamed. Quickly, she fumbled her hand out of her pussy, yanked her skirt down, and tried to smooth her hair. “L-Ladybug!” she scrambled. “What brings you here?”

A slow smile spread across Ladybug's face. “I thought I heard a cry for help.”

Marinette flushed bright red. “O-oh, really? S-sorry. I was just—”

“You don't need some help?” Ladybug asked silkily.

Was that a proposition in her words? Marinette looked at Ladybug quizzically and answered, “Yes—I mean, no?”

But it came out as more of a question and Ladybug could tell. Sliding over the edge of the roof, Ladybug landed at the end of Marinette's knees. She stood with her hip cocked, her arm bent to rest on her waist, her breasts catching the full moonlight. “Are you sure? I'd be happy to help.”

Marinette swallowed. The muscles of her thighs felt watery, weak and liquid. “Um, what do you mean?” she asked. “How could you help me?”

Ladybug's lips quirked in such a way as to look like a predator about to pounce. “Well,” she said silkily, “I've been told that I'm very good with my mouth.”

Marinette's first thought was to ask who had told Ladybug such a thing, but then the heat flooded into her face and choked off the words.

Ladybug smirked. “Want to find out first-hand?”

“Um,” Marinette managed. Her toes curled, flexing the muscle of her calf.

Ladybug must have taken that as an invitation because she dropped smoothly into a crouch, grasped the underside of the lounge chair, and pulled Marinette swiftly forward. Marinette yelped and fumbled as her skirt flipped, grabbing for it. Ladybug clasped her hands, interlaced their fingers, and pinned Marinette's wrists to the arms of her seat. Then, wickedly, she bent her head and nudged under Marinette's little pink nightie. Her bangs tickled Marinette's inner thighs and Marinette squeezed down reflexively.

“Now, now,” Ladybug said. Her voice was slightly muffled, breathy and sexy. “Don't squeeze. I wouldn't want to explain why you have one of Paris's precious heroes suffocated between your thighs.”

Marinette snapped open her legs so fast that she didn't even think about it.

“Good girl,” Ladybug said and pressed a kiss to the inside of Marinette's leg.

With the satin skirt in the way, Marinette couldn't see Ladybug's path. She could only feel and Ladybug took full advantage. She dragged her tongue from the inside of Marinette's knee, up a winding path towards her core, and paused before delving into the girl's secrets. She puffed her breath on Marinette's quivering over-sensitive flesh. Marinette jumped and keened, squirming, but Ladybug's shoulders now held her legs apart and she kept her wrists pinned effortlessly.

“You smell so sweet,” Ladybug told Marinette. “How many times have you come tonight?”

Marinette hesitated. Her core was soaked and open.

Ladybug was so close, breathing in the scent of her arousal. She could see Marinette's hungry pussy winking as the muscles clenched and relaxed in waves. She couldn't wait much longer for Marinette to stumble over her shyness. Nothing warmed someone up like a couple of orgasms. Ladybug leaned in for a nip, using only her soft lips to grasp Marinette's pearl and tug. “Well? How many times?”

Marinette stifled a wail. “Just once,” she managed.

Ladybug teased her clit with her nose, stealing a quick lap over Marinette's sweet folds. “And how many times were you planning to come tonight?”

Marinette hesitated again.

“Just tell me,” Ladybug said, “and we can get started.”

Marinette's lower mouth was more honest than her upper one. It clutched the empty air, weeping openly.

Ladybug grinned to herself.

“Three or f-four,” Marinette admitted.

Ladybug rewarded Marinette with another little kiss on her lower lips. She pecked all around the girl's inner thighs, teasing and taunting her just inches from where she wanted it the most, but the time to make her beg would be later. Instead, Ladybug said simply, “I think we can double that.”

Marinette's chest hitched as she gasped in surprise.

Ladybug tightened her grip on Marinette's wrists, wedged her shoulders against her knees, and went to work—and she was very good at what she did. Slurping noisily, Ladybug thrust her tongue inside Marinette, she stroked and suckled, dragging the lips into her mouth and giving them little nibbles with the flat of her teeth. She breathed out, puffing against Marinette's wet skin, and licked up to her button. She pulled Marinette's clit between her lips, pushed the hood back with the tip of her tongue, and sucked hard.

Marinette thrashed with pleasure, twisting and turning against the chair as she came. Ladybug released her clit, slid down a little, and lapped the flowing juices from the girl. She was just drenched and Ladybug couldn't wait to thoroughly enjoy her. She waited only until Marinette stopped panting before nosing back to find her clit. This time, she pinned it between her teeth and growled. The vibrations rattled up through the root, curled in Marinette's belly, and wound into a maelstrom there. Marinette stifled a scream.

“L-Ladybug!” she yelped. “Please, ah, it's—too good—too much!”

Ladybug thrummed in her chest, mouth still pressed against Marinette's core. The sensation worked through Marinette, making her shiver violently. Ladybug loosened her grasp on Marinette's hands and was pleased to find that the girl sagged bonelessly in her chair. Good, that would make the next part easier. Ladybug ran her gloved palms up Marinette's bare arms to the straps of her little negligee. Breathing against Marinette's clit, she eased the thin straps down Marinette's shoulders.

Marinette sighed, drifting on a cloud of bliss. Ladybug's gloves felt interesting on her warm sweaty skin, not quite rough but not smooth either. She kept her eyes closed, just basking in the glorious afterglow. Ladybug had brought her off twice in what felt like less than a minute. It really was different with another person and Marinette had a feeling that she would be chasing this high for the rest of her life.

Then, with a snap, Ladybug ripped the nightie off Marinette's body. The cool night air immediately cooled on her breasts and belly, making her nipples tighten and her muscles contract. Marinete hastened to cover herself, but Ladybug pinned her hands to the chair again. Marinette looked nervously around, scanning the rooftops for Chat Noir. Ladybug was so rarely alone. What if he was watching in the shadows? What if someone on the street below looked up and saw her—really saw her—with Ladybug's head between her legs?

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but Ladybug chose that moment to find her clit again. She trapped the little bud between her lips, sucked it into her mouth, and strummed with rapidly with her tongue. Marinette wriggled against the lounge. Without her dress in the way, she could now see Ladybug and what a sight it was. The blue-eyed heroine looked up at Marinette, her full wet mouth shaped into a wicked smile, and then she stuck her tongue out and just licked and Marinette came undone.

Marinette hadn't realized that Ladybug had let go of her hands, but she found them tangled in Ladybug's raven-blue tresses as she came down from her high. She quickly untangled her fingers, already mourning the loss of the silky strands, and said, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—”

“It was just routine patrol tonight,” Ladybug interrupted. “I haven't used my Lucky Charm yet. Should I see what it gives me?”

Marinette swallowed. “What do you think it would give you?”

Ladybug snapped open her yoyo, tongue flashing at the corner of her lips. “Let's find out. Shall we?” She looped the string around her finger and cast the magical device into the night sky with a too-loud cry of, “Lucky Charm!” Marinette blinked at the sudden brightness, but Ladybug effortlessly caught the Lucky Charm in her hands. Her gorgeous blue eyes flicked from it to Marinette's flushed face. She brought it to her lips for a little kiss and remarked, “Well, well.”

Marinette stared at the red-and-black spotted strap-on dildo with her heart in her throat.

Ladybug revealed a bottle of lube from the nest of straps. “Want to try it out?” she asked and rotated the bottle in her fingers while her other hand coiled around the shaft of the phallus.

Marinette took half a second to try to think through her hormones. It wasn't like she was going to get this opportunity again and Ladybug was a girl so she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant and Marinette doubted the magical lucky-strap-on could transmit diseases. What did she have to lose? Unable to speak, she only nodded.

Ladybug stepped into Marinette's space and cupped the girl's heated face. Her gloved thumb rested on the ball of Marinette's lower lip. Her eyes were deep and fathomless, the bright blue standing out against the rich red. “Use your words, Mari,” she said earnestly. “Tell me you want this.”

Her concern touched Marinette deeply. She answered honestly and without shame, “I want you.”

Ladybug smiled again. “Excellent.” She set the bottle of lube down on the side table, arranged the straps of the harness, and began to step into it.

Marinette realized that the dildo was shaped like an L, meaning one half of it would anchor inside Ladybug while the other opened her up just the way she desperately wanted it. A renewed rush of warmth and wetness settled between her thighs. She couldn't help but stare as Ladybug lifted the shaft towards the apex of her thighs.

“What about your suit?” Marinette asked, unable to help her curiosity.

“It is unbelievably stretchy,” Ladybug said with a wink. “Want to see?”

Marinette licked her lips. “Could I?”

Ladybug perched her ass on the railing, gracefully bent one leg beside her, and opened her thighs easily. The wet material of her super suit was painted to the shape of her lower lips, molded to her perfect behind, and clinging to her breasts. Marinette stepped out of her lounge chair and shivered slightly as she once again became aware of her own nudity. Ladybug was still fully clothed, even if much of her form was on display. Marinette reached out, hesitated, and glanced at Ladybug for confirmation.

“Oh, please do,” Ladybug urged her.

Emboldened, Marinette first cupped the heroine's small perky breasts. She couldn't feel Ladybug's raised nipples through the armor, but she had an idea of where they were and rasped her thumbs over them. Ladybug groaned and tipped her head back. Marinette kneaded her breasts, paying special attention to the sides and swell where she could feel Ladybug's racing heartbeat. It was the first sign that their activities actually effected Ladybug and Marinette felt a pulse of delight.

Ladybug's eyes flickered open when Marinette lingered. She smiled and her eyes crinkled beneath the mask. She took Marinette's hand, brought it to her lips for a kiss, and then guided her hand down. “You think that was good? Wait until you feel what you did to me,” she said softly.

Sweat beaded along the back of Marinette's neck and she flushed all the way to her toes. Ladybug set Marinette's fingers to her core, pressing deep with a satisfying squish. The sight of Ladybug's clinging suit had not accurately prepared Marinette for the heroine's absolute saturation. Her breath shuddered out of her lungs as she curled her fingers. As Ladybug had said, the wet suit was very forgiving. Marinette pressed her fingers easily inside Ladybug and the materiel stretched taut, pulling Ladybug open wider than Marinette's fingers alone.

“So good,” Ladybug purred.

Marinette knew how to touch to make Ladybug feel great, though the honeycombed armor dampened some of the sensations and made it difficult to tell where she was touching. She felt around, listening to the hitching of Ladybug's breath and her little moans to find her clit. Once she located it, Marinette pinched it together inside the armor and rolled it. Ladybug's hips bucked wantonly and Marinette feared she'd tumble over the edge of the balcony. With a high-pitched cry, Ladybug's core clutched around Marinette's fingers. Her strong muscles worked more of her suit inside, wrinkling it up hungrily.

Marinette withdrew her hand, marveling the glistening gleam of Ladybug's arousal. She started to bring it to her lips to taste, caught Ladybug looking, and thought better of it. “Will you lick it?” she asked instead.

Ladybug looked surprised, but then she smiled. She leaned forward, took Marinette's index finger between her lips, and dragged her tongue around every inch of skin.

Marinette's legs went weak at the sight.

With a pop, Ladybug withdrew. “Put my end in me,” she said, “then, I'll pound you so hard that you'll forget your own name.”

Marinette's nipples and clit tightened at the words. She hadn't realized that she was into dirty talk, but Ladybug's voice was still so sweet. Marinette fumbled for the harness, slid the straps around Ladybug's strong thighs, and guided the thick shaft up to the heroine's core. She pressed it inside and Ladybug whined as she was filled. Marinette tightened the straps as best she could while Ladybug was sitting down. Only when she finished did she realize her hands were shaking.

Ladybug hopped down, made a few adjustments, and then swung around to face Marinette. The shaft jutted out from her pelvis in the most delicious way. “How would you like to be taken, Mari?” she asked. “On your chair, in your bed, over the railing, screaming atop the Eiffel Tower?”

Marinette had been thinking about her lounge chair, but Ladybug's words struck a chord in her. She couldn't help but glance at the street below and then her crumpled nightie. What had started out as an innocent display might transform into a full-on showcase. She looked at Ladybug, wondering if she could already tell what Marinette was thinking.

Ladybug idly stroked her shaft, just looking at Marinette's bared body and the thick cock.

“Against the railing,” Marinette admitted when it was clear Ladybug wasn't going to decide for her.

Ladybug's mouth curled and she made a little 'turn around' motion with her finger.

Marinette put her back to Ladybug, grasped the railing, and looked out over the city. Her breasts hung in the air, tickled by the wind, and her whole body was exposed to anyone who happened to look up at the balcony. She could feel the heat of Ladybug against her back, but the heroine didn't touch her yet.

“Spread your legs, Mari,” she murmured. Her mouth was right beside Marinette's ear and sent lightning racing down her spine. “I need room to work.”

Marinette slid her feet further apart and the action automatically tilted her ass back towards Ladybug. She was open and aching, starving for Ladybug to fill her, and her juices dripped lewdly on the floor.

Ladybug slapped her palm gently on Marinette's butt cheek, but the girl still jumped. Slowly, Ladybug molded herself to Marinette's back. She slipped the cock between her thighs without entering her and Marinette whimpered at the perceived loss. Her knuckles went white around the railing, near-to-vibrating with eagerness. Ladybug's gloved palms ran up Marinette's sides, squeezed her breasts, and then slid down. She spread open the folds of Marinette's core and canted her hips backwards to position the dildo.

However, if Marinette had felt exposed before, it was nothing compared to the feeling of being totally naked with Ladybug's fingers spreading her sex open and a thick cock centimeters from plunging into her sodden core. Marinette was so tense, so ready, so eager that she thought she might come if the wind blew just a little harder.

“Ready?” Ladybug asked.

Marinette didn't get a chance to answer.

In one swift thrust, Ladybug sheathed the strap-on inside Marinette to the hilt. The power of Ladybug's penetration lifted Marinette, straining, onto the tips of her toes. But the shaft was the perfect size and thickness to be just the right side of painful and Marinette screamed as she came.

Ladybug put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound and then slipped her fingers inside. Marinette tried to lave them sexily, but she couldn't focus long enough to do anything. Ladybug set a rollicking pace that lifted Marinette's feet off the floor with each thrust. The fingers of Ladybug's other hand caught Marinette's swollen clit and pressed it down against the shaft, wringing another orgasm from her easily. Marinette panted around Ladybug's fingers, her vision blurring at the edges.

Then, Ladybug whispered, “Should I turn it on?”

Marinette's mind went white.

Vibration filled up her world. Her screams of bliss were muffled by Ladybug's hand, but the heroine didn't let up on her clit. Ladybug chased her own orgasm, relishing the sensations that traveled through her own body with each orgasm that wracked Marinette. The girl was boneless, overwhelmed with pleasure, and Ladybug knew she should stop, but she was just so close...

Marinette came again, unable to even scream, as Ladybug pounded into her from behind. The vibrations and the stretch of the big cock were edging towards painful, but Ladybug was kissing along her neck and her lips were so soft. Marinette shut her eyes and just gave up, sagging in Ladybug's arms.

The girl wilted like a puppet with her strings cut, dripping and whimpering in overwhelming pleasure. Ladybug finished off in a few more thrusts, burying the cock to the hilt as she relished the waves of her own release. Then, she eased the shaft out of Marinette and caught her before she could crumple. Ladybug set her back in her lounge chair and admired her handwork.

When she had first come across Marinette, strumming one off in her pretty pink nightgown, the girl was the picture of teenage innocence and exploration. Now, Marinette looked wrecked. Her hair was wild and tangled, her eyes were glazed, her pretty mouth hung open, her long legs were spread, and the gaping entrance to her body winked as though begging for more. Between her sweat and the juices that completely coated her legs, she was absolutely drenched.

Ladybug pulled the dildo from herself with a squelch and cast it into the air, calling for her Miracle Cure. The healing ladybugs washed over Marinette's little balcony, cleaning the girl up.

Marinette blinked and then smiled dreamily at Ladybug.

Ladybug knelt down and pressed a lingering kiss to Marinette's lips. “How many times was that?”

“I... I lost count,” Marinette whispered.

Ladybug tapped Marinette's nose and said, “Naughty...”

Marinette blushed. “I don't think I can handle it tonight, Ladybug, but if you wanted to punish me, I'd like to scream my lungs out at the top of the Eiffel Tower.”

Ladybug smiled. “It's a date.”

XXX

As always, I have marked this story complete but will add chapters as the mood strikes me. [This will be my haven for some non-traditional pairings of our four heroes. I have a few threesomes in mind for the future.]

Questions, comments, concerns? Requests?


	3. Stuck

For GregorySpoon. Prompt #2

Summary: Chat Noir gets stuck in Marinette's skylight and Ladybug happens along in time to join in on the fun.

Tags: cunnilingus, anal plug, exhibitionism, bondage?

Pairing: Marinette/Chat Noir/Ladybug

XXX

“Goodnight Chat Noir.”

“Goodnight Princess.”

With that Chat Noir bowed and jumped out through the skylight. At least, he tried to. Apparently, he had eaten one too many of the cookies Marinette offered. His waist got caught on the edge of the frame and when he tried to twist free, his belt snagged the hardware and pulled tight. The more he tried to loosen it, the tighter it got. He strained, thinking he could just force his way out. When that didn't work, he tried to push back down into Marinette's room, but couldn't get out that way either.

“I said goodnight already, Chat Noir,” Marinette said from below.

Chat Noir heaved again and then sagged in defeat. “I'm stuck.”

“What do you mean, you're stuck?”

“In the window,” he told her. “My belt is caught.”

Her bed creaked as she stood on it. Chat Noir felt her hands fumbling around his waist, but his body was in the way of the tangle and she couldn't loosen it by touch alone. She pushed and pulled at him, working the tips of her fingers around his waist. She tried for a minute and then flopped down on the mattress with a huff.

“Now what?” she asked.

“Give me a boost?”

Marinette cupped her hands under his boot and he pushed off, trying once again to force his way through the opening and out of his belt. He remained firmly caught, everything above his waist observing the Parisian skyline and everything below it dangling into Marinette's bedroom.

“How humiliating,” Chat Noir grumbled.

“Should we call Ladybug?” Marinette asked. “Maybe she could pull from the top?”

“No!” Chat Noir protested. The last thing he wanted was to have Ladybug see him like this. Just because Marinette was his friend-with-benefits didn't mean he had given up on getting Ladybug to like him and he doubted being stuck like this would win her over. “Let me try again.” He did, to no avail.

“Well, I can't call the fire department and I can't sleep with you hanging there like a cured ham,” Marinette said crossly. It was late and she was tired.

Chat Noir wriggled and strained again, his voice hitching.

Marinette couldn't deny that the view was excellent. His ass was firm, the globes shapely, and the leather clung to his every curve. She wanted to reach out and give him another squeeze. Her tiredness was slowly being pushed aside by arousal and hunger. Chat Noir did look delectable like this, dangling like a fruit ripe for the taking.

“I think you did this on purpose,” Marinette said and circled him from below.

“Why would I do that?” Chat Noir asked. His ass wiggled as he tried again to get free.

Marinette gave in and palmed his ass.

He stiffened with surprise. “Princess?”

Pulling her hand back, she gave a light smack to his ass. “I think,” she murmured, “you wanted this to happen.”

Chat Noir couldn't deny his attraction for bowing to his princess's every whim, but he would have preferred she be the one to get stuck in the window so he could have his way with her instead. He squirmed but half-heartedly. “I did not,” he disagreed.

Marinette slapped his ass again, enjoying the satisfying ring of the smack. “You did so,” she said.

Chat Noir jolted when she smacked him harder. The leather of his armor tempered most blows, but his transformation wasn't reading Marinette as a threat and therefore the magic didn't do much to protect him. Or maybe it thought he deserved to be spanked. What kind of hero got caught in the window like this?

Marinette spanked his ass, twice on one cheek, three times on the other. His skin stung, flushed with heat beneath the leather. Marinette let her hand linger, stroking across the warm material. She cupped his ass with both hands and gave the firm globes a squeeze. She felt Chat Noir's muscles twitch.

She drew back her hand and gave a ringing slap to his entire ass.

Chat Noir yelped, jerking his hips forward. A flush of heat ran down his spine and settled in his cock. He needed to find a way out of this before Marinette realized he was enjoying his punishment. His skin-tight leather suit wouldn't hide anything if she decided to look.

Marinette soothed him, running her palm gently over his lower back.

“Need some help, kitty?”

Chat Noir wished more than ever that he wasn't stuck like this, if only to escape Ladybug's sudden appearance. She towered over him, hip cocked and face carefully neutral as she looked down at his predicament. Chat Noir tried not to look up at her, being that his face was almost level with her crotch.

“No,” he said as nonchalantly as he could. “I'm fine. Just hanging out.”

Marinette chose that moment to give his ass another hard spank.

He yelped.

Ladybug arched a brow. “Oh really?”

Chat Noir squinted up at her. “Yup, just peachy.”

Marinette smacked him twice in quick succession.

Chat Noir gritted his teeth.

Ladybug folded her arms across her chest.

“Who are you talking to?” Marinette called from below. She was squeezing Chat Noir's ass, her thumbs tracing the crease between his cheeks.

Chat Noir swallowed.

“It's Ladybug,” Ladybug answered. “I got reports of a cat stuck somewhere, but I figured it would be up a tree.”

Marinette smacked Chat Noir's ass, her palms resting there after the strike. “Yeah,” she said. “I think he's doing it on purpose.”

Chat Noir struggled with renewed vigor. “I am not! Ladybug, how about giving me a pull while Marinette pushes?”

Ladybug smiled wickedly, her blue eyes alight. “On purpose?”

“He didn't want to leave,” Marinette said, “so I'm punishing him.” She smacked his ass twice more and then squeezed his neglected cheek.

“I could get behind that,” Ladybug remarked.

“Too bad,” Marinette said conversationally. “I'm already behind him and he's stuck.”

Ladybug flicked her yoyo as though considering using her Lucky Charm or using it to get leverage to heave Chat Noir out of his predicament. She spun it around her fingers.

“My Lady, please,” Chat Noir said mournfully. His ass stung from Marinette's numerous spanks and she didn't seem keen on stopping anytime soon. “Help a cat out.”

“Sure,” Ladybug said and holstered her yoyo.

Marinette made a sound of annoyance and withdrew.

Chat Noir sighed and stretched out his hand for Ladybug to try pulling him free. She grasped his hand, but instead of pulling, she simply twisted his ring. In a flash of green, his costume had completely vanished save his mask, ears, and tail. Pinned as he was, Chat Noir couldn't even cover himself. He slapped his hands down on the rooftop and tried to scramble free, but was still just as stuck as before.

Marinette gasped at the sudden improved view.

Ladybug chuckled, admiring the definition of his torso.

“My Lady!” Chat Noir protested. “What are you—”

“My bad,” she said. “I thought you wanted me to help you out.”

“Of the window! Not my clothes!”

“Sorry,” she said, “I misunderstood.”

Marinette's hands were warm and soft on his stinging ass. She made a little sound of apology. “Gosh, Chat Noir,” she said, “your ass is so red.”

He squeezed his legs together, for all the good it did.

Marinette reached around, grasped his stiff cock, and stroked it firmly. Her breath plumed against his lower back. It was torment not to be able to see what she was doing. His skin was ablaze, alight with sensitivity. He felt like he could come even if she just continued to spank him. She pressed a kiss to the fiery skin of his ass and rasped her thumb over his weeping head. He shuddered, keening, gripping the rooftop.

Ladybug clicked her tongue. “I think you are enjoying this.”

“Am not!”

Marinette smacked his ass again, the sound ringing in his sensitive ears. “Don't lie,” she said. “I can see you're enjoying yourself.”

Chat Noir groaned, scrabbling for purchase in the sea of sensations.

Marinette released his cock, grasped his cheeks, and tugged them apart. Her breath touched his puckered opening.

He tensed. They had talked about taking another step down the path of their relationship, but he hadn't expected it to be now—with Ladybug watching him clinically. Then, through his lashes, he realized Ladybug's gloved hand had strayed between her legs. She was very lightly touching herself, probing along her folds. He sniffed and could smell her arousal.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette asked. Her hand smoothed along his aching skin, thumb stroking gingerly.

“Whatever you want,” he told her. “I'm fine.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then disappeared to fetch something.

To Ladybug, Chat Noir beckoned her a little closer. “Want to join in?”

“I do,” Ladybug admitted. “Will Marinette mind?”

“We have an open relationship,” Chat Noir said. “She's waiting for her prince and I'm waiting for... my lady.”

Ladybug blushed adorably, at odds with her earlier behavior. “Well, if you don't mind...”

Chat Noir shook his head.

Ladybug adjusted her earrings. First, the top half of her suit disappeared, then the bottom by turns. Chat Noir took a moment to appreciate her form. She was stunning, her entire body tight and lithe, corded with muscle like his own. The flower between her thighs was shaved and glistened with moisture. Her thighs trembled and when she stepped closer, he saw that she was dripping wet to her knees.

Chat Noir grasped her behind the knees and pulled her closer until she was standing directly above him. He tipped his head back and his mouth was even with her folds. His breath plumed against her and she shuddered, gripping his hair and scratching his ears. He dived into her, licking and suckling like a starving man.

Ladybug cried out, her voice echoing to Marinette down below. Marinette had gathered a few supplies for what she had planned and hopped back onto the bed to be level with Chat Noir's cherry-red ass. She spanked him again, cracking her palm against his skin. He yelped and Ladybug made an answering sound.

Marinette spread his cheeks, admiring his puckered rosebud. She pressed a kiss to it and then snaked her tongue out to lick the tender skin. Chat Noir's hips bucked wantonly, his cock begging for release, but she didn't touch it. Instead, she lubed one finger and pushed it through his tight ring of muscle.

Chat Noir keened, his legs kicking as he dangled from the skylight. Marinette smacked his ass again, watching his muscles clench around her finger. She pressed a second one inside and then began stretching Chat Noir's little hole. Above, Chat Noir clutched Ladybug to his face. He probed her open with his tongue and pressed inside. Her legs trembled as she tried to stay on her feet.

Marinette dragged her teeth across Chat Noir's skin, working her fingers in and out of him. She could see his cock weeping, straining, bobbing in the empty air. She gave it a little flick, but otherwise ignored it. Then, she pressed a third slick finger into his ass. She spanked him again, feeling his muscles clench desperately around her fingers.

Chat Noir yelped, bucking forward so that his teeth knocked Ladybug's clit when Marinette spanked him. Ladybug clung to his hair, whimpering. Her hips canted forward to give him greater access. He spread her open with his thumbs, having her hitch a leg over his shoulder so that he could fasten his mouth to her. He savaged her with the tip of his tongue, sucking her clit hard.

Marinette slipped her pinky into Chat Noir's ass and then pressed. The flat of her palm fit into him with a pop and he whimpered, rocking his hips back to meet her. She kissed his spine and then smacked his ass again. His muscles jumped, clenching around the span of her fingers. She tapped his prostate, rubbing it gently.

Chat Noir cried out, his cries vibrating into Ladybug's clit. She clutched his hair, pulling him closer, begging to ride out her orgasm. Marinette moved her hand, twisting the flat of her palm from side to side in Chat Noir's ass. She saw his bare toes curl in bliss. She pulled her hand back and slapped him again.

Ladybug yelped when his teeth bumped her clit. He tried to pull away, tried to gasp for breath, but she held him right where she wanted his mouth. She looked down at him, his eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks flushed with pleasure. She could only imagine what Marinette was doing to him down below.

Marinette slicked up the plug she had purchased for the express purpose of playing with Chat Noir. It was thick and heavy with a pretty green jewel to match his eyes. She slotted it into him, watching his muscles stretch to welcome it inside and then snap tight around it. He groaned above her and the jewel winked at her.

Marinette wondered what he was doing up there with Ladybug, but she could hear them both moaning so she figured it was something along the lines of what she was doing to him in here. She circled around his dangling lower body and sized up his cock. If she bent over her stool with her back to the ceiling, she could probably slide onto it.

Chat Noir felt Marinette fill his ass with something cool and thick. Then, she walked away, leaving him oversensitive and begging for release. He licked and sucked Ladybug's drenched folds, suffocating between her thighs. He wished he was free to enjoy this, but his waist was still pinned in the window.

Marinette lined up her stool, leaned over it with her ass against Chat Noir's front, and then dragged Chat Noir's cock into her. He couldn't thrust the way he was trapped, but she felt his abdomen tremble with the desire to pound her. Instead, she took her time, using his own body-weight to swing him idly in and out of her aching pussy.

Chat Noir gasped for breath when he felt Marinette's hot passage clenching around him. He nearly came on the spot, but Ladybug happened to pull his hair at just the right moment that the spike of pain stopped him. He squinted against the pain and thought of how much his ass hurt, both from Marinette's spanking and the weight of the thick plug pulling down inside him. Sweat glistened on his muscles, Ladybug's juices dripped down his chest, and he stopped worrying about the windowsill.

Marinette bucked back to meet Chat Noir's cock, swinging him while he dangled. He was deeper inside her than ever before, pummeling the mouth of her womb. Ladybug straddled his face, pulling him closer, wishing him deeper, pleading for orgasm. The hard edge of the stool bumped Marinette's clit with each of Chat Noir's swinging thrusts.

Ladybug came first, howling as her juices streamed down Chat Noir's face. Marinette snaked a hand under the stool and rubbed her clit, dragging herself over the edge with a satisfying moan. Chat Noir felt Marinette's orgasm in the fluttering of her muscles, felt the plug angling around inside him, felt the sting of his spanked cheeks, and came along with her. Boneless, exhausted, and slick all over, he finally slipped out of the window and landed hard on the floor.

Ladybug peeked down at them through the open skylight. She blushed at the sight since she had no idea what Marinette had been doing this entire time. “Again?” she asked.

Marinette grinned.

Chat Noir had a feeling his ass was going to hurt a whole lot more before the night was through.

XXX

Questions, comments, concerns? 


End file.
